Evènement - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Hidan trouve toujours le moyen de s'extasier pour rien, afin de faire chier Kakuzu. Mais des fois, ce sont pour de véritables événements... Hidan & Kakuzu, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Dit donc, c'est bientôt la fin, trop fière de tenir le coup o_o

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Dix-sept décembre: Naruto  
Paring: Hidan & Kakuzu  
Idée: Hidan trouve toujours le moyen de s'extasier pour rien, afin de faire chier Kakuzu. Mais des fois, ce sont pour de véritables événements...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Evènement – Avent 2013

* * *

**Ainsi vient la neige après le feu, et même les dragons ont une fin.**

* * *

- 'Kuzu, il neige !

- Guhuumm... Grogna l'interpellé.

Un instant, il regretta d'avoir voulu économiser sur le prix de la chambre - _comme à chaque fois qu'ils devaient dormir dans un hôtel d'ailleurs_ - en prenant une pièce avec un lit pour une personne... Hidan trouvait toujours le moyen de lui faire regretter sa radinerie d'une manière ou d'une autre, selon le degré de qualité de l'établissement choisi. Mais il prenait de gros risques en le réveillant ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit, tout immortel qu'il était !

Le corps contre lui sur le maigre matelas s'agita un peu plus et il émit une nouvelle série de grognements pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le gênait et qu'il aimerait bien dormir, lui. Apparemment, le message ne fut pas compris car son partenaire vient le secouer vigoureusement par l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par accepter d'ouvrir les yeux:

- 'Tain, laisse-moi merde ou tu dormiras par t...

- Il neige ! S'écria l'autre avec une joie quasi-enfantine sans écouter le moindre de ses mots.

Il fallut un long moment pour que son cerveau, embrumé par le sommeil, n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire _exactement_, moment qui permit à son collègue d'ouvrir la fenêtre malgré le froid extérieur pour observer les flocons tomber. Un instant, il voulut croire qu'il lui faisait encore une de ses blagues stupides ayant pour but de se venger de cet endroit, mais il fut forcé de constater qu'Hidan ne semblait vraiment pas avoir conscience de le déranger, trop occupé avec la poudreuse blanche qui tombait du ciel.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu me réveilles pour ça ? C'est pas un événement, merde !

- C'est courant ? S'étonna l'albinos avec un air de parfaite stupeur sur le visage.

Un air qui lui donna envie de le frapper, là, de suite, sur le champ. Il vivait avec de telles envies en permanence depuis qu'on lui avait assigné le jeune homme comme partenaire. A en regretter ses anciens coéquipiers, qu'il n'avait pas hésité à exécuter quand ils s'étaient avérés trop chiants. Et encore ! Hidan n'était pas seulement chiant, c'était en plus un boulet ! Mais un boulet immortel qui pouvait des fois servir... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer, de très mauvaise humeur:

- Bien sûr que c'est courant, tu débarques d'où, imbécile !

- D'un laboratoire...

Il le regarda un instant et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait malheureusement savoir pourquoi: avec une telle carnation de peau, on avait dû le dénigrer et l'utiliser comme un cobaye sans le moindre état d'âme. Et on se demanderait ensuite pourquoi il était fou...

Il soupira. La joie de son compagnon de route était un peu retombée, teintée par l'amertume de son passé, mais son regard était toujours attiré par la neige qui s'accumulait lentement dehors. Il finit par capituler:

- Referme au moins la fenêtre, je commence à avoir froid. T'iras jouer dedans demain si tu veux mais laisse-moi au moins dormir pour le moment.

- OUAIS !

- Arrête de t'agiter ! Commença-t-il à grogner de nouveau.

Il ne put se rendormir finalement, tant l'autre, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur à sa "promesse", s'excitait derrière la fenêtre.

Il lui ferait payer un jour cette nuit perdue. Peut-être.

Ou pas...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
